


Learning to knock the door...

by NicklaStern



Series: Domestic Supercorp [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: One shot domestic supercorp and some interruptions...





	Learning to knock the door...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! my first smut shot...english is not my first language I did my best  
> Enjoy

“Ten years…I’ve been married for ten years” Lena says to herself while is playing with her wedding ring on her finger…Lena is trapped inside her mind when a lovely little girl hugs her pulling her out to the real world  
“Are you ok mom?” 7 year old Lyra asks “you seem distracted, everything ok with mama?”  
“Yes, love, don’t you worry, I’m thinking about your mama and I” Lena thinks those words would calm her daughter but she doesn’t realize that Lyra has noticed the latest fights her moms have had, and of course the girl now is worried.  
Lyra returns to her room and tries to focus on her homework, but something bothers her, lately her classmates have told her about their parents, how they started to fight thinking the kids won’t notice and puff! Divorce!!! An awful word for the world where children live, maybe that is what’s going on to her moms, they have started to fight from a few weeks now and Lyra thinks that they won’t last and they will divorce…It happened to aunt Alex and aunt Maggie why won’t happen to her moms?  
Kara returns from Catco later that night and she is greeting by a super energized Lyra who hugs her tight. “What’s going on little one? It’s not that I’m complaining but you seem extra loving tonight” Lyra doesn’t break the embrace but also she doesn’t answer. Kara pulls her up and hugs her tightly as well, then she walks to the kitchen to find her wife cooking dinner. Says hi and gives a little peck to the woman. Both try to understand Lyra’s behavior and engage a little “telepathic” conversation which is an absolute disaster.  
“I can’t believe it, ten years being married and still we need words when it comes to our little Lyra” Kara laughs, but she notices that Lyra is tighten the embrace and she has started to cry softly…  
“Hey, hey! Honey, what is the problem? Why are you crying?” Lena leaves everything she is doing to get closer to her women and makes a sandwich of Lyra bringing her wife closer as well, but the kid doesn’t stop her tears and not a single word comes out of her…She cries until she fell asleep. Both Lena and Kara take the girl to her room and put some pajamas on her and tuck her in the bed. Of course they are worried, but maybe the little girl needs some time to talk to them.  
Dinner goes without much saying their thoughts are with their daughter…so, later is bedtime and both get ready to sleep. Once they are in bed Kara puts her arm for Lena uses it as a pillow and face to face they start talking about their day and work…  
“I’m worried about Lyra, maybe Alex and Maggie’s divorce affects her more than we thought…It’s only been 3 weeks and took us all by surprise”  
“You are right, Lee, we were talking about having a second child and my sister gets divorced…I don’t think we should postpone our planes because of that…”  
“I feel guilty somehow, I never imagine that could happen to them, they seem so…”  
“Perfect?” Kara says  
“Yeah…but I really want another child with you, I love you Kara Danvers-Luthor”  
“I love you too, Lena Danvers-Luthor”  
They say goodnight and Kara puts her free hand on Lena’s waist trying to find a position to sleep, but Lena has other plans and she kisses again her wife’s lips deepen it rather hard…Kara opens her eyes and looks to the woman at her side and smiles flirtatiously.  
“Are you trying to get into my pajamas, Miss Danvers-Luthor? Remember that I’m a married woman”  
Lena laughs softly and kisses Kara again and they start their ritual for lovemaking, they help each other to get undress while touch each other, Kara loves Lena’s breasts and she makes that point clear when cups her hands on those perfect breasts and plays with them and massages them sometimes gently other rather hard, her mouth fits perfectly on those pink nipples, giving them the same amount of care to each. Kara is turned on by hearing her wife’s moans. Lena frees herself from the pajama’s pant and uses her leg to uncover their bodies from the blankets, it’s too hot because of Kara’s body temperature. Something is clear, after ten years they have been careful enough to not fall into a routine a boring routine when it comes to sex, so Lena doesn’t know really what is the next move on their bed, but Kara takes the control for a moment and lies on top of Lena kissing her completely, from the temple to the tip of her feet and all the way back…Lena is more than ready to receive her wife, with a superficial breathing and a wet center, her knees rub together for the anticipation, then Kara hugs her and helps her to sit in the bed, suddenly both are on their knees face to face completely naked, Lena knows best and she uses her hand to reach Kara’ sex so as Kara does the same, tonight they will try to reach glory together. Kara uses her free hand to pull her wife closer resting her head on Lena’ shoulder while Lena hugs Kara from the neck and rests her head on Kara’s. Gently they play with each other’s folds enjoying the wetness that is dripping from both of them. Kara focuses on Lena’s clit making her groan and Lena pushes one finger inside the woman she loves eliciting from her lips her own name, for a moment the only things than can be heard are moans, soft ‘Lena’ and shallow breathing.  
“MOMS!!! PLEASE DON’T FIGHT!!!!” Lyra gets inside the room slamming the door and crying while is holding a teddy bear.  
Kara and Lena are completely naked, the blankets are on the floor and their pajamas are all over the place, they froze…until Kara superspeeds to the closet tossing a bathrobe to Lena and wearing another herself… After the initial panic, Kara reaches her daughter and kneels in front of her  
“Honey, what’s the matter? Mommy and I are not fighting, little one” Kara looks over her shoulder to see her wife already covered by the bathrobe and walking to them…  
“Love, mama and I were talking no fighting, why do you think that?” Lena kneels as well to look her daughter into the eyes… It takes a few minutes but finally Lyra calms down enough to explain.  
“I’ve heard you two fighting almost every night, I can’t hear the reason but late in the night I can hear you both moving in the bed and making funny noises and complaining to each other…I don’t want you to fight, I’ll be a good daughter, I swear!”  
30 shades of red later, Kara opens and closes her mouth like a fish but no words are coming out…Lena coughs a little to clear her throat and Lyra looks at her…  
“Love, mama and I weren’t fighting, not today, not the other days…we were talking…about…” Lena doesn’t know how to continue, but Kara interrupts her  
“Yes! We were talking about giving you a baby sister or a baby brother! But everything with aunt Alex and aunt Maggie makes us rethink about the decision…so…we talked almost every night about it” Lyra’s eyes wide opened and a big smile on her face calm down the moms…that was really close, but when Lyra grows up certainly she will remember…but that’s a problem for her future shrink…  
Lena lies down on the bed letting out a massive sight for all the situation…  
“…And you have to learn to knock the doors before entry a room, ok little one?..” Lena laughs when she hears Kara tucking in Lyra…


End file.
